deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 2 Multiplayer
Summary Dead Space 2 is the first Dead Space game to offer competitive multiplayer. It consists of team based matches, where a human security team must achieve a variety of objectives before a timer runs out. The Necromorph team must prevent the humans from achieving all objectives by delaying the humans long enough for the time to run out. Each match takes place on a specific map, which has a type of objective game keyed to it. Since each objective requires specific panels and objects, the maps only support the one type they are keyed to. Completion of an objective adds time to the game clock, while also unlocking the next objective for the humans. Objectives include a human operating a panel uninterrupted for a set amount of time, carrying a disk or information to a panel, entering escape pods, and damaging containers and Markers. These are performed in a narrative order, giving importance to each objective and the whole scenario. Players from both teams can damage their allies with both melee and ranged attacks. Team Kills are penalized with a -20 point modifier. This includes during grapple attacks. Players gain experience for their game affecting actions, while receiving a bonus for winning the match. Humans Humans start with Stasis, a Plasma Cutter, and a Pulse Rifle. The initial stasis module has a single charge, which is upgraded as the player levels up. Quick-healing as humans also heals all nearby humans. The Plasma Cutter can be swapped out for other weapons that are unlocked by reaching higher levels. The first unlock is the Line Gun at level 7, then the Force Gun at level 11, the Seeker Rifle at level 17, then the Javelin at level 28. Additional suits are also unlocked by leveling up. These are purely cosmetic and have no impact on gameplay. Human Multiplayer Weapons :Player vs Player matchmaking is inherently different from single player vs environment, so players should be aware of the differences between the weapons as demonstrated in the single player campaign, as opposed to the multiplayer arena. Security officers always spawn with a Pulse Rifle, and initially with a Plasma Cutter that they can swap out for different weapons when they unlock them at higher levels. Pulse Rifle The Pulse Rifle is the default weapon for the Human Security teams. It is always issued, and can not be swapped out. The magazine capacity starts at 50, and is upgraded to 75 at level 19. :Primary Fire: Suppression Spray ::The Pulse Rifle's primary fire is a high rate of hitscan projectiles. The rate of fire, combined with the large magazine size, makes this weapon very useful in a wide range of situations. As always, concentrating fire on limbs damages enemies more efficiently. Combined fire from multiple Humans can deal tremendous damage, this is a recommended tactic. :Secondary Fire: Grenade Launcher ::The Grenade Launcher alternate fire launches an explosive projectile which has time to target and is affected by gravity. It uses 25 ammunition per grenade. Any player or AI slasher caught in the blast radius will be stunned, which forces Lurkers that are climbing on walls or ceilings to lose their grip and fall to the ground. It also interrupts charged ranged attacks from both the Puker and the Spitter. 211-V Plasma Cutter :Primary Fire: Single shot :: :Secondary Fire: Rotate array 90* :: Line Gun The Line Gun is a heavier weapon with high damage potential. Like in the single player campaign, it fires powerful lines of energy that pierce through targets and continue until they hit level geometry. The Multiplayer initially has a 5 round capacity, which is increased to _ at level 25. The weapon is hampered by a low fire rate, slow reload speed, and time to target. :Primary Fire: Single Line shot ::The Line Gun's primary fire is a wide horizontal beam of energy that will damage anything it comes into contact with. It pierces enemies, and will pass through them making it ideal for clearing constricted hallways by aiming the band at the target's legs. It is capable of killing AI slashers in one blast, by striking two limbs. This makes it very effective at thinning AI characters very quickly. It is also capable of killing Pack members in one hit, as long as one or more limb is severed. Lurkers can be killed in one hit if the beam contacts two or more tentacles. Otherwise, it will take two blasts. Pukers and Spitters can take up to four blasts before succumbing. :Secondary Fire: Timed Grenade :: Force Gun :Primary Fire: Conical Force Blast :: :Secondary Fire: Concentrated Force Blast :: Seeker Rifle :Primary Fire: Single power shot :: :Secondary Fire: Scope Toggle :: Javelin Gun :Primary Fire: :: :Secondary Fire: :: Necromorphs Necromorphs start with all 4 forms unlocked. These forms all have different respawn times, with respawn times based on the amount of utility that each form has. Like human players, increases in rank will also unlock enhancements for necromorph characters. Grappling Necromorphs can grab their opponents by pressing A/X (Xbox and PS3 respectively) to jump (for Pack and Lurkers), then the melee trigger to grab their opponents. For the Puker and Spitter, the jump button instead initiates a charge, whereupon right trigger will grab if the target is hit. One on One, a full-health human will always win a grapple. Both players are prompted to mash the A/X button. The Necromorph player mashes to do additional damage to the Human, while the Human is attempting to prevent that additional damage. Humans below 50% health will usually lose a grapple to The Pack, Pukers, and Spitters. The Lurker can execute players below 50% health, but it requires lots of mashing since it has little health. All Necromorphs can be killed while grappling, and the human is vulnerable to both healing or damage from other players. However, they cannot use panels while being grappled. This makes grappling a very effective tactic for the Necromorph team to run out the clock. Humans can shoot the Necromorph off, which if successful, will end the grapple animation immediately and award the firing player 20 points for "saving" the ally. Necromorphs can attack a human that is being grappled by an ally. This greatly increases the chances of the grapple being successful, or at least the death of the human. Ranged attacks must be aimed carefully to avoid hitting the allied necromorph. If the necromorph is killed, the grapple ends immediately. Once the grapple animation starts playing, the victim cannot be saved. Killing the survivor will only end the animation prematurely. The Pack Controls: *A / X + Right Trigger/R1: Leaping Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger: *A / X: Jump *B / Square: *X / O: *Left Stick: *Right Stick: has the shortest respawn, around 3 seconds. They deal impressive melee damage and their small frame makes them difficult to hit. However, only 3-4 pulse rounds, or a single good hit from a special weapon, to kill them. They can survive without their head. Lurkers Controls: *A / X + Right Trigger/R1: Leaping Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger: Aim *Right Trigger / R2: Melee attack, Ranged attack when aimed *Right Bumper / R1: *A / X: Jump *B / Square: Wall crawl *X / O: *Left Stick: *Right Stick: Lurkers require about 4 seconds to spawn. They have slightly greater health than the Pack, however their tentacles (which must be extended to shoot) are easily damaged at close range. Reduce the impact of this by not holding down the "Aim" button extraneously. Lurkers can use ranged attacks to fire small needles which do decent damage to humans at a fast rate. Their ranged attacks launch a 3-shot salvo. Damage is greatly increased when more than one shot hits, requiring precision aiming. They also have a melee and grapple attack, like all necromorphs. The Lurker's signature ability is being able to climb up walls to provide additional mobility, and more importantly, better firing angles on it's prey. Utilize this in conjunction with teammates to maximize the effectiveness of your Lurker. Lurker Tactics: *Abuse the Lurker's ability to walk on walls. It provides excellent firing angles, and will catch most humans off guard. *Don't underestimate the Lurker's melee attack. If you have worn out a human player to the point where their rig glows yellow, and there are no other players nearby, rush them and melee them to death. Puker Controls: *A / X + Right Trigger/R1: Charging Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger /L2: Aim *Right Trigger / R2: Melee attack, Puke attack (when aimed; hold to charge for more damage) *Right Bumper / R1: Slowing projectile *A / X: Charge *B / Square: *X / O: *Left Stick: *Right Stick: Pukers have the potential to be the most powerful necromorph in multiplayer. They have a fast melee attack that deals heavy damage, a very effective grapple attack, a snare attack from their secondary fire which slows humans near it's impact, and a short ranged chargeable puke attack that causes massive damage and multiple stuns. Pukers take 6 seconds to spawn, and they can take significant damage before dying. Puker Tactics: *Combine attacks with your allies for enhanced effectiveness *Spitter Charged Fire + Puker Snare Fire is very effective *Puker grapple attack is extremely effective. Use on damaged enemies to ensure a kill. Spitter Controls: *A / X + Right Trigger/R1: Charging Grapple Attack *Left Bumper / L1: Sprint *Left Trigger: Aim *Right Trigger: Melee Attack, Spit (when aimed; hold to charge for more damage) *Right Bumper/R1: *A / X: Charge *B / Square: *X / O: *Left Stick: *Right Stick: Spitters act as a sniper for the necromorph team. She takes 7 seconds to spawn, but the high power of all her attacks makes this worthwhile. Her spit attack causes significant damage, and can instantly kill even a full health human if a fully charged attack connects with the head. Hold down the Fire button to charge the attack. However, she is also the largest necromorph, and will often draw the attention of a whole team if she appears. She is also very weak at close range combat, as her huge form makes it easy for humans to stun her until she dies. Her melee attack is slower than the Puker's. Spitters can move very quickly while charging and sprinting, use this to your advantage Spitter Tactics: *Treat the spitter like you would a sniper class in any other game. Get to a high point, or a choke point with good cover, and fire away. *Spamming the ranged attack can be useful for locking human players in a hit stun. Charged shots are more damaging than fast shots, but take more time to prepare. It will take 3 charged shots to the torso to kill a Human. Slasher Allies Due to the fact that some necromorphs can be easily killed, computer-controlled necromorphs have be added to assist the the necromorph team by attacking the Human team. This is extremely helpful due to the fact that they are actually really smart as to directly attack a Human player, spawn close to a Human, renter vents to chase the humans, and assist you when surrounding them. There can be 3 or more AI necromorphs and their form varies from time to time but they will mostly be slasher's which are extremely deadly at close-range. Therefore the necromorph team will have the same advantage as the Human team because of their sheer numbers. General Tips *Necromorph players need to make good use of their various forms and grabs to win. *If at all possible, split the human team up, then have one player grab while the others rip him apart from behind. *If the humans are carrying an objective, use fast-spawning forms to mob them before they have a chance to react. *If the necromorphs must destroy an object, use the fast-spawning forms as well, and ignore the humans as you inflict damage on the objective. *Communication is key, Necromorph or Human. Coordination is more important than personal skill. See Also *List of multiplayer upgrades in Dead Space 2 Category:Dead Space 2 Category:Article stubs Category:Multiplayer